Diskussion:Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
Sollte dieser Charakter aus einem anderen Universum (Spiel/Film/Serie) kommen, dann kann man sicherlich einen kleinen Artikel dazu schreiben. Eine Verlinkung zu einer anderen Seite mit normaler Verlinkung ist, soweit ich weiß, nicht richtig. Entweder also einen kleinen Artikel über ihn erstellen (was natürlich seine Herkunft beschreibt, aber nur woher genau, nicht was sein Schicksal in dem anderen Universum ist) mit Infos die im Spiel über ihn vorkommen oder eben eine externe Verlinkung erstellen. Sum2k3 17:29, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ist ne gute Frage. Der kommt aus Tekken (5). Ich hab das Spiel also ich könnte das machen, wenn wir uns drauf einigen. Aber NSUNS2 habe ich nicht, also wenn der da storymäßig0 aktiv ist, dann muss das wer anders machen. Wir können uns die Arbeit ja teilen. Ein kleiner Art kann nicht schaden, durch Teilnahme am Game wird er - und sei es auch ein noch so kleiner - Teil des Naruto-Universums, ist zumindest meine Meinung. --DasallmächtigeJ 17:54, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ich hab das NUNS 2 und er ist nur ein bonus char weil damals die entwickler von tekken 5 kishi halfen kishi hat das kostüm von lars designt aber in der story hat er nichts zu machen. ::ihm game muss man ihn glaub ich mit 580k SP frei spielen weiß nicht ganz genau ::so hoffe ich konnte helfen lg Diki1996 18:07, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ps:ein echter fan hollt sich NUNS 2 das game ist der hammer! ::edit by Diki1996 lars wird mit 600k Stormpunkte freigeschaltet also DasallmächtigeJ... du kannst natürlich einen artikel zu ihm erstellen, aber natürlich mit dem spiele-header darüber (wie bei den jutsus aus den spielen). aber es wäre angemessen, dass im artikel nur infos zu ihm aus dem spiel "NS:UNS 2" verwendet werden und nicht seine bio aus tekken. ein hinweis, dass der char aus tekken stammt - schon, aber nicht beschreibung seines sandes/lebens/whatever aus dem tekken-universum. Johnny/ジョニー 20:21, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Da habe ich mich auch ein bisschen missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich will da nicht so was wie "Lars Misssionen" schreiben und da dezidiert ausführen, was er in Tekken macht. Ich habe nur vor so einen allgemeinen Überblick über seine Rolle zu geben zu geben, damit der Leser weiß wer der Mann ist und was er will. --DasallmächtigeJ 20:30, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @DasallmächtigeJ: ist eine gute Idee und der neue Artikel über ihn ist auch gut gelungen. @Dikki1996: Ich hab das Spiel ab morgen XD! Würde mich auch anbieten Spiele-Jutsus zu schreiben, sofern mir jemand auf meine Dissi schreibt und mir den Namen nennt. Dann schreibe ich den Artikel mit Bild. Hab aber jetzt etwas Schulstress, kann auch jemand anders machen, wer will.Sasori17 16:36, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :na dann viel spaß das game macht echt fun story ist ok und vorallem die KI ist sehr hoch in manchen kämpfen haste kaum eine chance naja ich verrat mal nicht zu viel ;) viel spaß mit NUNS2 :zurück zum thema ich denk wenn ich mal zeit hab mach ich auch mal ne kleine guide zum game den es ist wirklich viel neu bisher beste naruto game was es gibt lgDiki1996 17:19, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie meinst du das, ne kleine Guide?Sasori17 17:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :meine damit das game selbst wichtigste neuerungen z.b. kein anfangs erwacht modus mehr beim freien kampf wie in storm 1 oder ultimative team jutsu sowas halt lgDiki1996 17:26, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, ich bin da geteilter Meinung. Einerseits wäre es für die Menschen interessant, die das Spiel nicht haben, andererseits glaube ich, dass man solche Infos (Ultimates, ...) bei den Charas dazuschreiben sollte, um einheitlich zu bleiben. Sasori17 17:36, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :stimmt schon ich denke ich würde da ein text schreiben sobald ich die wichtigsten sachen herrausfand ist halt wie gesagt nicht alles gibt min 10 weitere dinge die jemanden der sich das spiel hollen will interresieren könnteDiki1996 17:42, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::eben. Dann sind wir uns also einig, dass wir solche Infos zu den Charas schreiben. P.S.: wenn du lust hast, kannst du die japanischen Namen zu einigen Jutsus aus Ultimate Ninja Storm suchen, ich muss da ebenfalls noch einiges nachschreiben. Sasori17 17:45, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :jo schau ich mal oder ich stell auf japanisch um^^Diki1996 17:47, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::O.K., danke im Voraus. Ich fang dann mit den Jutsus am Wochenende an (Storm1+2)Sasori17 17:56, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für das Kompliment =). Wenn du die Attacke von Lars machst, ich glaube 10-Hit-Combo ist ja relativ international, ich bezweifle das die anders heißt. Ich hab ein Youtube-Video von seinen Attacken gesehen, und scheinbar hat da jeder einzelne Move nen Namen, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du dich da auf den Finisher beschränkst oder? --DasallmächtigeJ 20:53, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke ja, außer der andere Move ist so außergewöhlich. P.S.: das Spiel ist der pure Wahnsinn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sasori17 18:38, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : sasori gut das du es einsiehst ist echt geil gewurden das game^^ hab übrigens schon nen paar infos wo genau soll das nochmal hin undter charaktere oder?Diki1996 18:48, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : ja unter charaktere.Sasori17 15:15, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hab mal ne Frage an diejenigen, die das Spiel schon haben. Gibt es in der deutschen Version die englischen oder die japanischen Stimmen? oder kann man das verändern?°Aizen° 21:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :es sind die englischen stimmen mit dem jewahligem untertitel zur spracheDiki1996 11:34, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) karins parfüm attacke ist das beste xD YunaHatake 12:33, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) stimmt gar nicht hab mich darüber informiert und es sind die japanischen Stimmen!°Aizen° 21:35, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :LEUTE, LEUTE!!! ^^ könnt ihr die japanische sprache nicht von der englischen unterscheiden? ist es dort etwa schwer es herauszuhören? Johnny/ジョニー 21:52, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey, leute, ich hab das Spiel von der Story her jetzt durch, aber wann kriegt man Minato??Sasori17 17:09, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Freunde, heute ist mir was seltsames passiert: ich hab in einem Laden wild für die Sammlung eingekauft und hab mir das ganze angeschaut: ich kann mir jetzt schon die Ultimates von Killerbee und Minato anschauen, obwohl ich die Charas noch gar nicht hab. Lustig, oder?Sasori17 17:10, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kann man mit Pain wirklich mit jedem Körper einzeln spielen?°Aizen° 17:43, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ne, man spielt nur mit Tendou, aber bei Kombos beschwört er einmal Shuuradou oder sein Chamäleon und beim Ultimate greifen alle sechs gemeinsam an (wie bei Jiraiya, als er von den Chakra-Konduktoren durchbohrt wurde.).Sasori17 18:35, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dann müsste das aber verbessert werden, weil da steht (bei pain) alle sechs Körper°Aizen° 15:44, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habs korrigtiert.Sasori17 17:08, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :stimmt nicht, wenn man hier schaut: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWAzbJlJaQk sieht man, das man alle pains auch ohne die spezialattacke einsetzen kann, auch wenn man sie nicht selber steuern kann. LipiNoBakuha 14:09, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) noch eine letzte Frage: spielt man mit Tobis lustige oder ernste Seite, weil ich hatte in einem trailer beide Seiten gesehen.°Aizen° 19:10, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :tobi ist im normalen modus der lustige typ im erwachen wird er zum uchiha und macht richtig geile dinge anderes jutsu ect. Sinnhaftigkeit An die, die die Titel eingefügt haben: haltet ihr das wirklich für sinnvoll? Ich meine wenn man das liest: Kapitel 1: Kapitel 1 abgeschlossen..... --> ist doch i-wie logisch, oder? Was sinnvoll ist, ab wann man Charaktere freispielt, z.B.: Lars mit 600 000 Stormpunkten oder so, aber mehr würde ich da nicht schreiben.Sasori17 15:20, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde es geht auch ein Stück zu weit. Wir brauchen nur einen Art über das Spiel und keine Komplettlösung, die Trophies kann jeder im Inet nachlesen...--DasallmächtigeJ 15:36, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Tja, wenn keiner was dagegen hat, lösche ich die Trophäen.Sasori17 17:49, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Subjektive Testerfahrung? also ich hab zwar mit den spielen nichts zu tun, aber glaube, dass solche "persönlichen erfahrungen und eindrücke" nichts in einem artikel zu suchen haben. ich hab gesehen, dass sowas schon mindestens in einem spiele-artikel steht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir solche referenzen verfolgen sollten. naruto-wikia ist KEINE referenzen-seite! bei dem anderen spiel wurde diese sparte von "aeris" geschrieben, da sie früher i-wie die spiele getestet und die referenzen dann im i-net gepostet hat oder sowas und dann wahrscheinlich auch hier sowas eingebaut hat. ich schlage vor solche sachen in allen betreffenden artikeln zu löschen. grund: wie schon erwähnt, naruto-wikia ist keine referenzen-seite! Johnny/ジョニー 19:20, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vergleich mit Ultimate Ninja für Ps2 Ich hab mir das Spiel gestern geholt und war total begeistert und fand es aber auch schade und komisch zugleich, dass man sovieles, was man auf der Ps2 machen konnte, bei Storm 2, was für Ps3 ist, nicht machen kann. Beispiel: Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimate Accel 2 Accel 2: *man kann mit allen Charakteren spielen, d.h alle von Shippuuden, alle jüngeren (Naruto), alle sound-typen, hokage, und sogar Hinatas jüngere Schwester usw... *dazu kann man jeden schon im Erwachtmodus auswählen. Dazu gehören Naruto in 3-und 4-schwänziger Kyuubi-Form, Sasuke in Juin-Form, alle Sound-typen in Juin-Form, Lee in Drunken-Master-Form, Choji in Schmetterling-Form, Sasori in Hiruko, normal und als Puppe usw... *jeder hat 2-3 Spezialattacken, in normalem und anderem Modus Storm 2: *man kann nur mit den Charakteren aus Shippuuden spielen *in den Erwachtmodus kann man nur während des Kampfes, wenn man wenig Leben hat *man kann keine richtigen Spezialattacken machen sondern nur normale Ninjutsus aber dafür ist der Story-modus viel besser und bloß mit einem Spiel kommt es sogar bis zum Kampf gegen Killerbee, während man bei den Spielen für die ps2 drei Spiele bis zum Kampf von Pain gegen Jiraiya benötigte.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 13:48, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Japanische Namen Ich habe mir das gerade mal angesehen und festgestellt, dass die englische Narutopedia mittlerweile für alle Jutsus aus dem Spiel die japanischen Namen aufgetrieben hat. Mein Inet ist im Moment echt das letzte (so einmal die Woche für 2 Stunden da), also wer auch immer sich berufen fühlt kann die gerne umstellen, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich das in naher Zukunft auf die Reige kriege, bei mir bleibt im Moment sowieso alles liegen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 01:22, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi ich hatte mir das Spiel mal aus geliehen und auch wen hier viele anscheind eher eine Positive meinung haben. Da find ich das Spiel an einigen Punkten enteuschnet. negativ: * von der Story find ich habe sich die Entwickler eher mehr freie Hand gelassen als sich dran zu halten * ich kann auch nicht nach vollziehen was warum Rail-Shooter einlangen in das Spiel integriert wurden * warum sind bekommt man erst nach dem letzten Kapitel die Möglichkeit Vögel zu fangen die einem dann Item und Nachricht dann bringen * man hätte ruhig eine paar mehr Shinobi-Mission einbauen können die man sich bei Tsunda abholen könnte (Bsp: eine Katze fangen, Botengänge und dann mit der neuen Mission den Schwierigkeitsgrad erhöhen) * ein paar RPG Elemente hätten dem Spiel auch gut getan positv * hübsche Grafig Dragoneyes1